Sparring
by RosieHatchett
Summary: RESCUE BOTS. Heatwave and Chase have an impromptu sparring match. HeatwaveXChase slash.


**Title: Sparring**

******Universe: Rescue Bots/Prime**

**Pairing: HeatwaveXChase**

**Rating: T**

**One Shot (Maybe)  
**

**Author's Notes:**

***When I write about these guys, I tend to picture what they would be like in the Prime cartoon.**  
***I watered down Chase's dialogue a tad so it would seem a wee bit more...realistic.**  
***There are way too many things that rhyme with "Chase", so sorry if I go overboard with the metonymy here.**  
***_Italics are flashbacks!_**  
***Review please! :) The more reviews I get the more likely I am to write another chapter!  
**

* * *

Chase was agitated.

He paced back and forth across the bunker's cement floors, muttering to himself all the while. The Burns family had taken a ferry to a neighboring island for a family picnic - taking Blades and Boulder with them - and they wouldn't be back for quite some time. Chase didn't give Chief Burns a clear answer as to why he chose to stay at the station when he was asked about his attendance. Heatwave had also opted to stay at base for some "much-needed alone time".

The police bot continued striding up and down the room, hands folded neatly behind his back. Things had been hectic lately, a sudden surge in burglaries downtown had eaten up a lot of his and Charlie's time, and the fact that they hadn't caught the perpetrator yet didn't help much at all. Accompanied with the ordeal that Chase had to go through when his comrades had been shrunken down, he found himself dealing with an absurd amount of stress, the most he's had to deal with since arriving on earth.

Earth. That was another issue entirely. Chase didn't have any problems with Earth, in fact he thought it was a rather pleasant planet. It had (for the most part) peaceful inhabitants, this wonderful organic material that was like a naturally-growing carpet called _grass_, and sometimes, when the police car had a free moment, he would patrol the park so he could watch his favorite Earth animals...ducks. Chase didn't know why he liked the ducks so much...maybe it was the way they floated on top of the water, or the fact that they could so peacefully co-exist without having a skirmish every nanosecond, no division, just one big united group...or maybe it was just the noises they made.

But, as splendid as Earth was...it wasn't Cybertron. It wasn't home.

"You need to relax." Chase's train of thought was severed. He realized that his pacing had ceased and he was gazing deeply at a brick wall. He turned around to see Heatwave half-heatedly pawing at his increasingly worn-out punching bag, watching Chase out of the corner of his optic.

"What do you suggest?" Chase's shoulders sagged as he spoke and he resumed his pacing. Only to stop at the end of the room to absentmindedly look over the control panel and the jumbo monitor, which was currently displaying a screen saver of a tap-dancing monkey. He got his answer when he received a sharp kick in the back, which knocked him forward into the control panel. He regained his footing and turned to face Heatwave.

"I don't think you assaulting me is going to help." Chase growled through gritted dental plates, struggling to keep his composure.

"No, I mean spar with me." Heatwave replied with a faint chuckle in his voice and threw a playful punch, which Chase easily dodged by ducking down.

"No, thank you." Chase dismissed Heatwave's offer without a second thought and tried to sidestep the bigger bot, but Heatwave blocked him, pushing him back again.

"Come on, you need to let off some steam or you might blow a gasket." Heatwave rapped his fist on the top of the smaller mech's helm. Chase hated when he did that, which seemed to be excessively often.

Chase peered behind Heatwave and at his punching bag, and he actually stopped and considered the offer...only to then remember the last time they sparred.

"My answer still remains. No, thank you." Again, Chase tried to walk away but Heatwave grabbed his shoulder and threw him back.

"You misunderstand. I'm not asking anymore. As your leader I'm ordering you to spar with me." Heatwave smacked the side of Chase's helm. Chase remained blank-faced.

"C'mon, Chase, I _know _your stressed. It's written all over you."

Chase blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, when you're stressed you do these little...things. Like when you're standing around you thump the tires on your feet together, and sometimes you'll put one or two of your fingers in your mouth without even realizing it."

Chase stared blankly at Heatwave, and the fire engine realized that he had just inadvertently admitted to the police car that he watches him...often.

"Er...and it's... really annoying and...uh..." Heatwave didn't know what to do, he looked down and hoped that Chase couldn't tell that his facial plates felt like they were on fire.

"Oh, let's go already!" Heatwave threw a thunderous punch in to the center of Chase's chassis. The blue mech staggered back from the impact of Heatwave's blow and shook his helm. That was the 6th time today that the fire truck had hit him. Chase wasn't the violent type...but he wasn't a pacifist either. Forgetting their previous sparring match the smaller bot charged forward with a sort of snarl, and delivered a vicious uppercut to Heatwave's chin.

Heatwave, shocked that not only was Chase actually fighting, but that he threw an excellent punch. Heatwave struck back and soon the fists were flying. Punches, dodges, kicks to the abdomen and Heatwave could even swear that Chase had attempted to bite him at one point.

It took only a matter of seconds before this semi-friendly sparring match escalated into an all-out brawl. Clean punches turned into full-force blows and carefully-coordinated kicks evolved into hit-your-opponent-with-any-free-limb-you-have flails. They knocked everything off the walls and Heatwave completely smashed the keyboard on the computer terminal when Chase roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying.

Heatwave slowly got back to his feet but Chase dove at his knees, successfully bringing the fire engine down. Chase was much stronger than Heatwave had expected, or remembered, for that matter.

Heatwave, now splayed out on the floor, managed to sit up. Chase was sitting on top of him, trying to hold his wrists so he would be able to subdue the larger mech, but Heatwave was too strong. The firefighter picked up the police officer from around the waist and slammed him down backward on to the floor with all the force he could muster. Chase's helm smacked on to the concrete with extreme force. Being made of metal, he wasn't knocked unconscious but he _did _see some bright lights flash behind his optics as his helm connected with the ground.

Heatwave took the opportunity to pin Chase underneath him, both hands holding the blue mech's wrists to the ground above his helm; he was basically straddling his waist while perched on top of him.

Chase grunted and writhed underneath Heatwave, he bucked his hips against the scarlet fire engine. Chase was giving it his all, trying to shove the red mech off him. But Heatwave was stronger than him. The red truck laughed manically as he watched Chase squirm, and took pleasure in the fact that he could feel all the power of the mech working beneath him. This was the one moment that he finally got what he had been craving that he had been deprived from on ever since arriving on Earth -_ control._

But there was something else. Something about the fact that he was dominating _Chase._ Heatwave wouldn't be drawing nearly as much pleasure if it was Boulder or Blades he was pinning. Chase... _Chase._

Heatwave couldn't hold it in any longer, in a fit of passion, in his primal need to dominate, to make Chase completely his, Heatwave plunged his helm down and crushed his mouth against the other bot's. It was more of Heatwave taking the fight to Chase's mouth, he even bit down on his bottom mouth plate, causing turquoise energon to dribble down the weaker mech's chin.

It was only after Heatwave broke the kiss that he fully realized what he'd done. Chase was staring, quite-literally, open-mouthed at him. He retracted his visor so that the crimson bot could see just how wide his optics were with absolute shock. He was no longer struggling, but Heatwave could feel that he was still tense beneath him.

Heatwave felt his spark drop all the way into his abdomen. _What had he done_? He looked away awkwardly, his facial plates burning. He thought his spark was going to spontaneously implode from the sheer mortification he was feeling. It was then that he noticed he was still straddling Chase's waist, their interface panels being pushed together and he immediately made to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The red Autobot looked down at Chase. The expression on his face was unreadable. They stared blankly at each other for what seemed like eons when Chase gently slid his arm behind Heatwave's neck and carefully brought Heatwave's helm down so that the point of this helm crest was resting on Chase's. Heatwave didn't know what was going on, shouldn't Chase be pounding him into scrap metal right now? But Chase didn't make any sudden movement, he only moved his arm up and down the back of Heatwave's neck, in a rubbing, soothing motion.

"Did you mean it?"

* * *

**_Cybertron - The Autobot Training Academy Level 3 Facility 1056-KW7 - Mat Room 8 - Just prior to the assembly and deployment of the Rescue Bots_**

_Chase was the last one to go. The red mech standing in the middle of the mat room had beaten three opponents already, one right after the other, and the only Autobot left in the room to challenge was Chase. The (then) dark blue mech despised hand-to-hand combat, or any combat for that matter. But this training was essential if he wanted to leave his secretary job at a business office and have any future hope of having a career in law enforcement._

_At the moment, Chase and 13 other recruits were practicing fighting techniques in the mat room, having 2 bots go at a time and whoever wins by pinning their opponent goes on to fight the next opponent and the loser goes to sit on the benches with the rest of the mechs (and the one femme that was in their class)._

_Unfortunately, it was Chase's turn. The blue groundpounder reluctantly got up and edged his way to the edge of the sparring ring, trying not to make optic contact with the mech that everyone called Heatwave. The buzzer sounded and Chase dodged Heatwave's initial punch by ducking, and for a nano-second he thought that maybe he would be able to take this brute after all with his speed alone._

_But alas, no. Just as Chase was ducking Heatwave crouched down and swept his leg underneath Chase, knocking his legs out from underneath him and causing him to lose his already-compromised balance. Chase fell backwards and Heatwave was on top of him faster than an insecticon to an energon spill._

_The bell rang. The match was over in three seconds. Heatwave pushed himself off of Chase and offered him his hand to help him up, but Chase, optics downcast, got to his feet on his own. Humiliated, he walked toward the shower racks were the rest of the recruits were already headed._

_"Hey!" Chase turned around to see (then) crimson and white Autobot walking toward him._

_"Sorry about that, but with some practice you can only get better, huh?" Heatwave winked and with that, gave Chase a quick peck on the mouth before heading to the showers himself._

_Chase stared after Heatwave. What...just happened?_

_A short while later, Chase, Heatwave, and two other Autobots were assigned to a team, and deployed. Heatwave nor Chase ever brought up the kiss since._

* * *

Heatwave closed his optics and shook his helm.

"Back then? No. I was..I was an idiot. But now..." Heatwave trailed off, slowly closing the space between their mouths and very gently kissed the police bot. It was almost comical how different this kiss was from the other two. Especially the one that had caused Chase's mouth plate to be cut open. Chase kissed back and used the servo that was on Heatwave's neck to slide down to the center of his back and pull him as close to his own body as possible. Heatwave pulled away and looked at Chase.

"Did you mean _that?"_

Chase brought their helms together once more. _"_...Affirmative." Chase's mouth up-turned into a genuine, _rare_ smile and Heatwave leaned in for another kiss, this time detouring to lick off the energon that was still on the police bot's chin.

"Sorry about that." Heatwave muttered, his mouth moving against Chase's as he spoke, both their optics closed. Chase sighed and nuzzled his helm against Heatwave's. Who knew Chase was a cuddler?

Heatwave reached back with his free arm and stroked Chase's feet, gradually moving the stroking gesture up and down the blue mech's leg, rubbing the underside of this thigh and exploring all the joints and plating. Chase continued to pet the back of Heatwave's neck while using the other hand to pull him in closer while they continued to kiss. Heatwave ever so slowly brought his other hand off the ground, using his knees to steady himself on the ground between Chase's legs, and used it to slowly trace up the blue mech's other leg. They were in the middle of another passionate kiss when Heatwave's hand lightly cupped Chase's interface panel...

Chase's sirens blared. Heatwave yelled and jumped five feet in the air, then rolled off of the police car.

"I...I'm s-sorry! So so sorry!" Chase sat up and buried his face in his hands. It took him a couple seconds for him to actually be able to silence his screaming sirens, and when he did, he saw that Heatwave was about to burst his plating from laughing so hard. Chase blushed indigo and got up to walk out of the room.

"Hey!"

Chase turned around. Heatwave was there behind him, and he wrapped his arms around the police bot's waist and held him close for a moment or two. Chase sighed and leaned his helm on Heatwave's chassis. The firefighter tilted grabbed Chase's chin and turned his helm so that they were face to face.

"You can only get better..with some practice."

* * *

**Sooo what'd ya guys think? Want some more? Then review and tell me what ya liked (or didn't)! Pleease?**


End file.
